tout fout le camp, vu par CRABI
by dexash
Summary: trouvant que mes tout fout n'étaient pas écrits assez vite, Crablock s'est mis à l'écriture, entre deux sessions de révision.Crabi : il ne fallait pas me tendre la perche...Le premier est publié, mais si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille els autres suivront


« Non décidément, ça veut pas venir », déclara Atchoum, l'air contrit. « Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave », lui répondit Crablock en posant sa tasse de thé. « L'inspiration est capricieuse…Peut-être que dans quelques heures tu sauras quoi faire, maintenant que tu as réveillé Ronon et traîné McKay hors de son labo », ajouta-t-elle en désignant les trois lignes que son amie venait de taper sur son PC.

« Mouais » répondit-elle en repoussant sa chaise d'un air las.

Elle se leva.

« Tu as peut-être raison », concéda-t-elle en s'approchant de l'évier. « Remarque », ajouta-t-elle en attrapant son pot de Nutella, « je peux enrober Ronon, maintenant qu'il est debout.»

Elles rirent ensemble.

« Ça en ferait baver plus d'une », remarqua Crablock.

Atchoum se retourna, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire. Crablock profita de ce petit moment d'inattention pour se glisser discrètement derrière le PC. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commença à pianoter nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu.. » lui demanda Atchoum en se retournant.

Mais trop tard ! Elle se sentit tirée par le haut.

« Crabiii ! » hurla-t-elle en disparaissant.

« C'est pour ton bien » répondit Crablock.

Quelques instants plus tard, Atchoum se retrouva…sur Atlantis, dans la salle de débriefing.

« Ah mais non ! » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Je veux rentrer ! T'entends Crabi ?»

« Eh oh ! » dit Crablock. « Maintenant c'est moi l'auteur, alors tu vas faire e que je te dis de faire…voyons… »

Elle pianota un instant, et Ronon entra.

« Oh oh ! » Rit-il en voyant Atchoum. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » ajouta-t-il avec un petit regard malicieux.

Atchoum leva les yeux au ciel mais ne vit que Crabi qui lui souriait d'un air goguenard

« Tu me paieras ça » dit-elle.

Ronon sourit.

« Vraiment ? » lui répondit Crabi d'un ton bonhomme.

Lorsque Atchoum baissa les yeux, elle vit que Ronon était torse nu.

« Pfiouuuuu… »

Ronon continuait à sourire mais il penchait très légèrement la tête, comme s'il entendait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à percevoir.

« Elle veut que je m'approche de toi » dit-il enfin.

« Re pfiouuuuu. »

Il s'approcha donc, ses muscles jouant sous la fine peau bronzée, son sourire éclatant de blancheur.

« Aaaaa…. » gémit Atchoum, la bouche en cœur.

Mais, dans un suprême effort de volonté, elle parvint à s'arracher à cette merveilleuse contemplation.

« Non, non et … (soupir) non ! » ajouta-t-elle en se tapotant les joues en sentant ses idées s'égarer. Elle tenta de s'enfuir.

« Ah non ! » protesta Ronon. « Fais quelques chose l'auteur ! »

Rapidement Crabi verrouilla toutes les issues

« Crabi ! » hurla Atchoum.

« Peupeupeu » lui répondit celle-ci. »On essaie d'être aimable, et voilà comment les amies vous remercient…C'est du joli…mais si tu y tiens… »

Ronon s'approcha d'Atchoum…Il la prit doucement dans ses bras … et se transforma en Jf.

« Aaaaaa ! » cria Atchoum en se débattant. « A l'aide ! Crabi !Crabiiii ! »

« Laisse toi faire » dit Jf.

« Pas question ! »

« Lui non plus, il ne te convient pas ? » demanda Crabi.

La seconde d'après, Jf se métamorphosa en Ronon.

« Ouf… »

« Ah, ben tu vois qu'il te plait. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux, Atchoum…. »

Elle effleura le clavier, et Ronon quitta son pantalon.

Atchoum sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Ah, tu vois que ça te plait, et je suis sûre que tu vas adorer la suite… » dit Crabi en se penchant vers le PC.

Atchoum tendait la main…quand John déboula dans la salle.

« Coucou ! »

« John ! » s'écria Crabi, la langue pendante

« Colonel Sheppard ! » s'offusquèrent Ronon et Atchoum.

« Je dérange ? » fit-il en voyant les deux amoureux enlacés ?

« Non, non » répondit Crabi en bavant.

« Si ! » démentirent les deux amants.

« Crabi ! Mélange pas tes fantasmes aux miens ! » S'emporta Atchoum

« Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait venir ! »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça John.

Crabi lui lança un regard explicite.

« J'aimerais tant être avec toi… »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« ET nous, on aimerait beaucoup que vous soyez ensemble, mais AILLEURS » objecta Ronon.

« Oh ! » s'écria Crabi. « J'ai une idée ! »

Elle disparut de leur champ de vision quelques minutes.

« Je crains le pire » fit Atchoum, vaguement inquiète.

Lorsque Crabi réapparut, Atchoum se sentit carrément paniquée par l'expression de son amie.

« Elle prépare un truc pas net » murmura-t-elle à Ronon.

« Grmph »

« Si, je te jure. Regarde la ! On dirait un gosse le matin de Noel ! »

Et pour cause ! Crabi avait les joues rouges, et les yeux brillants. Elle s'amusa avec eux un petit quart d'heure, puis disparut à nouveau.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe »gémit Chris. « Ca n'annonce rien de bon. »

A peine avait-elle achevé sa phrase qu'un éclair blanc les éblouit tous les trois.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria Atchoum.

« Joooohn ! » appela Crabi.

Profitant de l'éblouissement, elle sauta dans les bras de son beau colonel qui se laissa faire.

« Ah ! » s'écria Atchoum avec effroi.

« Mais si tu es là, Crabi, comment va-t-on faire pour rentrer ? »

« Tinquiètes pas », répondit-elle en attrapant la main d'un John tout heureux, « j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de me remplacer » ajouta-t-elle, traînant le militaire hors de la pièce.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Atchoum en levant les yeux.

Elle ne distingua d'abord rien, puis le contour d'un visage se distingua peu à peu.

« Oui, moi ! » dit Jf avec un grand sourire.

« Gloups. »


End file.
